1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector used for connection of a flat-type connection member for a flexible flat cable generally called FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) PCB (Printed Circuit Board) and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
As the connector of this type, there has conventionally been known one which includes a synthetic-resin housing having an opening; a plurality of fork-shaped contacts each having a fixing piece and a resilient piece in vertically opposed relation, the fixing pieces and resilient pieces arranged in a manner to face into the opening of the housing; and a synthetic-resin cover adapted to be pivotally moved for opening or closing;the opening of the housing.
More recently, there has been a demand for a connector increased in the number of contacts and further decreased in size. Hence, it is a general practice to provide contacts press-inserted in the housing from the rear side thereof and contacts press-inserted therein from the front side thereof, the contacts inserted from rear including lead portions located on the rear side of the housing, the contacts inserted from front including lead portions located on the front side of the housing. The lead portions are soldered to the board.
In general, the contact inserted from front must have a structure that a rearmost portion thereof is press-inserted. In this structure, the contact is prone to be dislocated. In order to prevent the dislocation of the contact, the contact is formed with an extension portion at its front end, the extension portion extended downward in the form of an inverted T and defining the lead portion at its front part. On the other hand, the contact has a rear part of its extension portion engaged with a front edge of the housing, so as to be retained with an increased strength. In this structure, a part of the contact is interposed between the housing and the board and hence, the demand for the slim design of the connector is not satisfied.
It is an object of the invention to provide an electrical connector featuring a compact, slim design and achieving an increased packaging density.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention for achieving the above object, an electrical connector for connection of a flat-type connection member comprises an insulative housing having an opening; a first and a second contact retained by the housing in a manner to face into the opening; and a synthetic-resin cover pivotally movable about a predetermined axis between an open position and a close position to press the connection member against the contacts. The housing has a first and a second fixing hole for fixing the first and second contacts therein, respectively, whereas the first and second fixing holes are extended from a rear side of the housing to the opening thereof. The first and second contacts are press-inserted from the rear side of the housing into the corresponding fixing holes. The first and second contacts each include a lead exposed from the rear side of the housing whereas the leads of the first and second contacts are arranged in a zigzag fashion as alternately shifted forwardly and rearwardly relative to each other.
According to the embodiment, there is provided a sufficient space between the adjoining leads for soldering the leads to the board. As a result, the adjoining contacts may be positioned closer to each other (at a so-called smaller pitch), contributing to the size reduction of the electrical connector. In addition, this permits the board to be increased in the packaging density of conductive portions thereof to be connected with the leads.
Furthermore, since both the first and second contacts are designed to be press-inserted from the rear side of the housing, the contacts may be retained by the housing substantially at longitudinally central portions thereof. Thus, the demand for the slim design of the electrical connector is satisfied while the contacts can be rigidly held to the housing.